Of Tears and Blood
by IvaChism
Summary: A story of a loved miko flirting with the boundarys of the unacceptable. To love a demon means certain death. AU KagSess
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. Zip. Nada. It all belongs to its rightful owner, which is not me. This goes for the entire story, I own nothing! Besides a lovely cat that goes by the name of Kitty.

Cicadas assaulted her ears with a uniformed medley, a midnight lullaby that never failed to reappear every night such as this one. But their soothing sounds did nothing to calm the girl's frantic nerves. Tonight was not a night to laze about and gaze up at the pregnant moon, listening to bugs chirrup. Tonight was a night for bloodshed.

The ferocious roars of the village could be heard from miles away, as could the bloodlust that permeated the very spirit of that battle cry. Among the villagers, outrage consumed their very spirits. Many throats were choked by the insurmountable anger, while others had not a problem with shouting their thoughts, bouncing from foot to foot. "We should strip away her flesh for such a disgrace!"

"No, we have to burn her, prevent her diseased body to continue to fester!" "Think of the young ones, exposed to such a betrayal to the village! Make her pay!"

In the midst of it all was a girl, no older than nineteen years. Raven locks flew with every frantic movement she'd make, a futile attempt at dislodging the men holding her limbs with such bruising force. Her porcelain skin long since sullied by the lashings of raised hands, glinted under the moonlight. Mixed with her tears was the spit of the more vile villagers, aimed directly for her defenseless body.

Despite the utter imposing force of the riled crowd that should have required her utmost focus, her thoughts strayed. Before her eyes were not faces contorted in evil, but a beautifully pale one with eyes the color of gold, emanating an aura of content. With his eyes gazing into her own, she allowed herself to go limp in the hold of the men. With a velvet voice that caressed her ears, the girl's tears gradually dried. The girl knew, without a doubt, her demon lover would come for her. He'd rip off their heads and shower her in their blood, and then take her away from this horrid place to never return.

AN:: Just a small glance, I promise future chapters will be much longer. This is my first (potential) story. My progress depends on the reviewers, please let me know if I should continue ^ ^

Thank you for reading- Iva


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the night that he met her, when the moon hung full from its starry backdrop. Kagome had been kneeling before a shrine riddled with proffered gifts of fruit, small toys, and flowers. The shrine was small, yet well cared for by the hard working priestess. Its beautifully designed sides shone with a mysterious quality in the moonlight that struck it.

As she sat before it, Kagome uttered a soft prayer that faded in the silence of the night. Long before had the village fallen to sleep, lanterns extinguished in favor of the comfortable silence that rest brought.

The priestess, however, had found that sleep evaded her. After she had admitted defeat in the pursuit of rest, she found herself at the foot of the shrine, where she went when she was needed nowhere else. Where she could pray without interruption. It was when the soft rustle of cloth assaulted her ears did she know she was no longer alone.

Kagome's shoulders had tensed as she took a shuddering breath. Her powers, born with her and marking her as the rightful priestess, had flared like static electricity, jumping across her skin with frantic movements. She had turned her head with such delicious hesitancy, her fear wafting through the air like a heady perfume.

The demon's eyes had shown in the presence of no light, a delicate amber glow that alerted the priestess of her inhuman visitor. No other feature was visible, veiled by the cover of darkness. Kagome had turned to face him, feet slightly skewed in a way that would allow her to make a move in a moment's time. It was pointless though. A demon could not be beaten with fists alone; they were much too powerful for that. Despite her being a priestess, she could do nothing to harm this demon.

Typically, she carried a bow, the only weapon she could channel her powers through, with her at all times. As fates would have it, the bow lay innocently in her modest hut quite a ways away.

Kagome's frantically beating heart was forgivable in the presence of the demon. Its presence was unable to be ignored, demanding the fear of those witness to it. And with her knowledge gained from experience, this was no average demon. Its powers roared behind the beautiful molten eyes, demanding respect.

With a slowly released breath, she managed to utter a question. "Why are you in my village, demon?" The simplest of inquiries, riddled with the traces of the fear she felt.

Its face had risen, and with panic she watched as it had taken a deep breath. Scenting the air, she realized with a shiver of disgust.

"You are the priestess of this shrine." It, his, voice was like velvet, smooth and softly caressing her ears. It was more a statement than question, and she was left at a loss on how to respond. She managed a shaky nod.

Met with mere silence she spoke once more, "Yes, I am."

The male demon had moved forward with a silent glide one pace. With a demanding tone that was obviously never denied, he had said, "Teach me to pray, Priestess."


	3. Chapter 3

Her tone was flat, an air of disbelief laced through it. "Teach a demon… to pray?"

The immortal waited with a patience born only from years of living. When she continued to gape, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes hardened. "Wench, that was not a request, but an order. Hurriedly abide so this Sesshomaru may leave this foul human village as quickly as possible."

The priestess's eyes widened as his name echoed throughout her mind, replaying over and over. Something about that name was eerily familiar, causing a dreadful feeling to run through her. Before she could continue to analyze it, however, she remembered just who or what was in front of her. A demon, the very creature that had tortured her village since the beginning of time. "Why… why in the world would a demon wish to pray?" She questioned, still reeling at the unholy motion.

"You are in no position to question my goals. I will only tell you once more before your incompetent head roles, teach me to pray, and I shall spare your village my wrath."

Kagome felt the prickle of anger at being so thoroughly insulted. She wasn't just some normal human! She was a powerful miko, damnit! She deserved respect! And to speak so flippantly of the destruction of her village… she was furious.

Kagome waited for the next wave of anger to pass, and then latched onto it with a white knuckled grip. "Now, listen here, you! I will not allow myself to be so trampled upon, and by a demon no less! If I am to teach you, then I deserve your respect, not your discriminating insults! My name is not wench, nor priestess, nor miko. It is Kagome! And, if you ever decide to lay one finger upon my village… I will make it my life's goal to have your head." She stood there, seething in her anger.

Golden eyes slightly widened, Kagome took a satisfied, almost smug, feeling in his shock. The priestess was almost positive that anything spoken to by him ever provided a retaliation. Silence festered as the angry haze lifted from her eyesight. Kagome began to wonder; perhaps he was never provided retaliation because the ones who kept quiet were much, _much_ smarter. His voice, however, brought her from her self-destructive thoughts. It was calm, cool, and resembled nothing of a demon that was just previously insulted by a mere human.

"You are to call me Lord Sesshomaru when addressing me, provide me the utmost respect, and I will strive to abide by your conditions. Teach this Sesshomaru to pray, and I will spare your village in return. And…don't you ever speak to this Sesshomaru in such a callous way again."

Once again, her mouth perfectly mimicked a flounder. After Kagome found a semblance of control, she nodded as slowly as possible, words riddled with hesitancy. "I accept your…_ inquiry._ As long as my village remains untouched, I will teach you to pray."

As soon as Kagome's words left her mouth, golden eyes disappeared. The girl frowned, brow furrowed. "Demon... I mean… Lord Sesshomaru…?"

It took her a total of four minutes to realize the demon had left her presence. With a wearied sigh, Kagome walked in a trance like state back to her house, and surrendered to slumber as soon as her pillow rose up to meet her.

AR(author's rambles)::: Third chapter… erp. So (on a completely unrelated note) today, I had a major 'why the hell did I just say that?' moment. I was in the kitchen with my brother when I picked up a knife lying nearby. "You know, I could just stab you and you would never suspect it." We kind of stared at each other for a while until he replied with a 'that's fucked up' then left with a hot pocket. I feel kind of bad….


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Kagome, are you ill?" A petite elderly woman stood before the priestess, inspecting the shadows residing beneath her cerulean eyes. "No, no. I'm quite alright, Miss Atsuko. This has just been a tiring week is all." Kagome replied with a wearied sigh, returning the understanding smile Miss Atsuko sent her. "Well, if you ever require a remedy for your sleeping problems, pay a visit to my home. My husband just bought some splendid tea herbs that knock us right out!"

Kagome gave a tired smile to the kind elder, before nodding. "I'll seek you out if I ever find the time, thank you Miss Atsuko."

"Oh, my sweet Lady Kagome. It's the least I can do for all of the things you've aided me with. Ah! Lady Kagome, don't spend so much time conversing with an old bat like me. I'm sure you have much more pressing matters to attend to! Have a nice day, Lady Kagome!" With that said, the elderly woman waddled away, a wooden basket propped between her calloused hands.

Kagome bowed to her retreating form, before continuing on her original task. It was a brightly colored morning, full of the lovely vibrancies of summer. The rice paddies were overrun with the green sprouts, every resident of the village had worked hard for. The haggard men and woman swarmed across the fields like a colony of ants armed with rakes and shovels. It was a hard life; nevertheless the people were no strangers to the merriment and happiness of life.

It was an easy day for Kagome, no pressing matters of a spirit haunting a family, or a curse that withered their crops. Rarely was she able to randomly roam the village. To fill her abnormally empty day, Kagome decided to visit her mentor, the previous priestess of the village.

"Kaede?" With a simple sweep of her hand, Kagome brushed aside the curtain hung at the top of the door. The hut was lit by a dancing fire, a cozy retreat from the outside world. Permeating the air was the lovely scent of spices and medical herbs. Kagome took an appreciative breath inward, relishing in the comfort of her private retreat. The wooden beams squeaked, alerting Kagome to a presence in the corner. She choked down a scream, immediately cursing herself inwardly at jumping so prominently. "Kagome?"

The elder miko's hazy eyes creased, a worn face accommodating the perfect expression of motherly concern. Kaede had always been a mother figure to the young priestess, training her to control her holy powers ever since she was young.

"What ails ye, my dear Kagome?" The soothing voice was like a balm to an open cut, and Kagome smiled softly at her mentor. "I fear I cannot tell you, Kaede. However much I long to…"

Kaede shook her head slowly. "Since when do you speak in riddles, child? Come, have a seat near the fire. I'll make you your favorite tea." With a worn sigh, Kagome conceded. Once the wooden cup was placed in her hands, she immediately lifted it to her nose, eyes closed to appreciate its soothing scent. Lavender mint, her favorite since she was a young girl.

"Now, will ye tell me the nature of your secrecy?" Kaede sat across the fire, her own cup placed before her kneeling knees. "I don't think you'll like it Kaede…"

"Kagome, please…"

"It involves a demon."

Stunned silence ensued as the elders grip tightened into fists. "Well… I can't say I approve." Kaede finally conceded. Kagome's eyes widened. "I promise you, this is for the best of everyone here. It is my duty to protect the village, and that's exactly what I'm doing." Kagome rushed to explain, despising the disapproving look within the elder's eyes.

"I… I trust you Kagome. But to associate with a demon is treacherous to our law, if whatever you are up to is ever discovered…"

"No one will be the wiser, Lady Kaede." Kaede had given a pained nod. "Oh, my dear daughter. To see you in such a state pains my heart, and to know a demon is at the root makes my soul burn. Please be careful, sweet Kagome."

Kagome had smiled ever so softly. So confident in her words, she'd repeated them twice.

"No one will be the wiser…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN::::

680 people have read my story! I'm so happy right now ^ ^ Thank you all for continuing to read, I know it's a mess right now but perhaps I'll come back later and polish it all up.

Love you all!

-Iva

(Don't forget to click the wee lil' review button. Every time you do, a baby unicorn is born) _think of the unicorns_


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke with a gasp, eyes blindly flying open. Her heart thundered within her chest, forcing her to take ragged breaths to accompany its frantic pace. A demon was approaching.

The priestess stumbled from her simple mat, scrambling for her bow and arrows that lay in the corner. With fingers shaking in an adrenaline induced frenzy, she exited her home and entered the veil of darkness surrounding the village. It seemed only she was aware of the utterly unholy energy radiating from the approaching threat.

Kagome's eyes widened when its aura approached with inhuman speed. With practiced ease, she notched an arrow and pointed to where the demon would soon show. Her eyes were hardened with a merciless ferocity. The moon shone down, lighting the area with an almost mythical aura. Gone was the beloved priestess, in her place a warrior stood, stronger than any mortal man could hope to be.

Once a flash of white flared before her half lidded eyes, Kagome opened her fingers to allow the arrow to plummet forward with a resounding twang.

With a delicate sniff, the arrow was swatted away. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she'd just attacked. The only recognizable feature of Lord Sesshomaru was the honey tinged eyes, and they were not amused. "Do you wish to die so soon, young miko?"

Kagome blanched. Then with an unlady-like squawk, she pointed a finger at him. "You scared me to death, approaching with such a speed! How was I to know it was only you?!"

The demon's chin lifted, "Only me?"

She flapped her hands around, forehead creased in frustration. "You know what I mean! You don't show for an entire week, and then you wake me with an unnecessarily large amount of demonic energy. I have a right to be angered!" She sniffed, her own chin lifting of its accord.

Only when he continued to stare at her in silence did she allow herself to take his appearance in. Her eyes roved across his body without bothering to hide her gaze. Her stubborn mind wouldn't allow herself to call him beautiful, despite the fact that her eyes widened and her heart beat a frantic pace upon taking him in. Lord Sesshomaru's ivory skin seemed to glisten under the moonlight, with a mane so silver it rivalled the moon herself. A crescent moon was imbedded into his forehead, and crimson marks complimented his high cheek bones. His flowing robes suggested royalty, and she found it wouldn't be surprising considering his snobbish attitude. Before the _so not _beautiful demon, Kagome began to fidget, hyperaware of her plain appearance in accordance with his.

Kagome's eyes tore away from his own blank stare, to instead glue to his booted feet. "Why are you here, demon?"

"Has your delicate human mind already forgotten about our agreement?" Sesshomaru's tone was bored. A peek of a fang was visible beneath his lip as he spoke.

Kagome growled, "Of course not. I'm just incredibly interested in why a demon like _you_ would want to learn prayer from _me_, or even why for that matter."

Sesshomaru turned lidded eyes away from her to stare at one of the poorly made huts. "As I've stated before, my reasons are not your concern. My patience grows thin, human."

The priestess closed her eyes, controlled her anger, and released it with a shuddering breath. "Fine, fine. Whatever. The sooner I teach you, the sooner you leave. Come on, then."

With a quick spin of the heel, she walked back to her house, not bothering to check if he'd actually follow. Kagome entered her home and set down her bow with a delicate touch. She turned back to see his tall figure within her doorway. Kagome nodded then went to sit at her simple mat, gesturing he sit across from her with a rushed hand motion.

Her jaw was beginning to ache from the furious tension, and with a sigh she calmed herself. The girl would not allow herself to become so influenced by a demon. She was known for her kindness and open heart, and Kagome would not allow herself to change because of a few rude words.

As Sesshomaru sat before her with unhurried motions, Kagome lifted her head to give him a large smile. Golden eyes grew wide, before narrowing quite suddenly. "Do you have disease of the mind, girl?"

Kagome's fists tightened, her smile turning into a grimace. "My mind is perfectly healthy."

Sesshomaru allowed a slow blink, eyes conveying he was not convinced.

She dismissed his actions however, and replaced her strained smile with a look of concentration. She began to explain what she was taught her entire life in a smooth voice, "In order to pray, you must release any selfish misgivings. You are not requesting a favor, or making a wish to a genie in a bottle. You are simply forging a bond between the Kami-sama and yourself. Some say it is a form a meditation, others a way to find peace of mind. Nevertheless, praying is not complicated or difficult."

With unnerving eyes, the demon continued to stare into her own, never making any unnecessary movements or releasing her eyes in favor of anything else. She had his attention in the palm of her hand. Throughout the night, she continued to explain. Kagome was quite surprised at how deeply the demon listened to her words. She had attempted to teach others before, but their eyes had soon glazed over in boredom. Kagome would never admit it, but she was grateful for the attentive ear he listened with. By the time the sun had begun to rise, Kagome's throat was throbbing from continuous use.

Empty teacups lay before the two, downed during her long winded explanation. The demon had spoken softly when requesting more explanation on her certain pieces, and she had replied in an equally quiet tone. Her form swayed every now and then, eyes dancing with fatigue. She closed her eyes once then forced them open to continue talking. By the third time they'd fallen of their own accord, Sesshomaru had vanished without a word.

Grateful for the release, Kagome allowed her body to fall back to her mat, and fell to sleep without hesitation.

0-0-0-0

I hope y'all enjoyed it ;) So I was watching an old version of Superman today when this horrible question appeared. It's gnawing on my brain and won't go away. Why… does he wear a cape? Besides him, the only other hero I know that wears a cape is batman, and that is because he uses it to fly and look like a bat. So…um… whyyy? I will reward one sock to any who can solve this horrible mystery.

Thanks for reading, and keeping up with my mess ^_^

-Iva


End file.
